Lakeview Cabin V
Lakeview Cabin V: Homecoming is all about four normal teenagers out and about sometime around Halloween. A happy-dad masked killer spontaneously begins to appear and attack. Gameplay The gameplay includes collecting clues, playing with an Ouija board, and finding different ways to die. Similar to Lakeview Cabin III this installment has a clue list in the menu. It also has a resurrection system that wasn't seen in any of the other games. This resurrection feature is key to win and while it would seem to make things easier, this installment proves to be quite the challenge. Using the Continue feature when re-entering the game will reset people but not progress like unlocked doors and summonings. Walkthrough To beat the game you must summon three different creatures that are pitted against you in the short mini game "Super Dad!" Summoning The Demon To start this summoning go in front of the blue house with the Jack-o-lantern. Destroy the Jack-o-lantern, one definite way is to throw it off the roof of the pink house. Pick up the key it drops and automatically unlock the blue abandoned house. Through the archway and you'll find four circles on the floor with symbols on the wall. The goal is to die in four different ways. An easy way of telling if characters have died in the correct way is to get everyone naked as a symbol will appear on that characters torso. A hint towards this is with the ouija board, do nothing while looking at it it will eventually spell out "d-e-a-t-h m-a-r-k-s" along with other things. To resurrect: You'll be in what presumably is limbo. Go into the first doorway to the right with white light coming out of it. You'll see stairs and a door, go up the stairs and through the identical looking doorway and resurrect. Go and stand in the correct circle in the blue broken down home. # The Upside-Down Person: to die of fall damage, which is only achieved by jumping of the blonde girl's Pink House. # The Skull: In the Pink House's kitchen open the drawers and find the only bottle with a lid and keep taking pills until you OD and die. # The Dagger: The easiest one to get as you may not even have to die. Just get stabbed by the killer either to death or once. # The Judgment Scale: Go into the blonde girls bedroom, go on the phone, dial 911, and hit call. The police should arrive and they will accidentally shoot and kill a playable character. If for some reason this doesn't work, getting one of your teenagers to shoot will also work. Getting these symbols doesn't seem to work sometimes if the character has done other things. If you get stuck with something you can just keep trying over and over again. You could also exit the game and re-enter. Doing so will reset deaths and where things are placed, but not progress. Put each teenager on each proper spot and you will summon the tall faced creature that walks around limbo. Next time the killer appears, he will summon and attack the killer. Summoning The Doll In the pink, empty housed limbo on the first floor you will see a ghost like figure pointing to a hole in the wall. If you resurrect yourself and go to the pink house in the living world, grab either the football or another teenager, and throw either at the spot where the hole would be, the painting in front of it will fall down. From this hole you get a doll head which you can put on the doll body found in the attic of the pink house. From now on when you leave the doll alone off screen, it will automatically teleport to the pink houses bedroom. Now if you go back to the pink house limbo the ghost will move into the bedroom where you spawn and "1 JOHN 3:14" will be written on the ground. Turns out that this is a bible passage. When you search this passage up on google you will be met most likely by " We know that we have passed from death to life, because we love each other. Anyone who does not love remains in death." If you look at different translations, they have the words "brother" and "sister" in them much more. My favorite is this, "The way we know we’ve been transferred from death to life is that we love our brothers and sisters. Anyone who doesn’t love is as good as dead. Anyone who hates a brother or sister is a murderer, and you know very well that eternal life and murder don’t go together." That's because it suggests something about our killer. The final clue, and most likely the first people find, is an old newspaper clipping that, like I mentioned before, can be found on top of the white bookshelf in the pink house. This article talks of something that went down in the pink house. I'll reference it word for word, "Oct **** 1954, 'SMILING KILLER CAUGHT IN COITUS WITH HIS SISTER!' The child killer terrorizing the town was caught at his home yesterday afternoon. The detectives at the scene said they found the suspect-" It cuts off there. This plus the bible passage suggests "loving your brother." So take the two brunette, sibling teens, take off their clothes, and put them in the bed so they will have sex. You'll have to wait a moment and make sure the doll is in the room somewhere. After a moment the doll will freak out and seemingly fuse with the spirit in the pink house limbo (despite the spirit still being there after you summon the doll,) and run off screen. Next time you spawn the killer the doll will appear and attack him. Summoning The Witch This summoning is by far the hardest and most shrouded in secrets. Returning to the ouiji board, it should eventually spell out 'm-a-n-u-a-l'. Enter into your clue menu and scroll over to the game cartridge. Interact with it, and you should be greeted with the manual, which includes a bit of backstory as well as the order of interaction as explained below. To start you have to enter the limbo with the cabin similar to the cabin bedroom that was featured in the very first Lakeview Cabin game that isn't part of the Lakview Cabin Collection. In this you will see the two most important parts, an axe laying on the ground and a closed door you can't open. Pick up the axe and an undead fetus, who is also featured in the first Lakeview Cabin game, will drop from the ceiling and attack you. If you manage to hit it enough times the door will break and the fetus will no longer attack you. You can now leave through the door and take the axe with you. Take the axe to the blue abandoned house (mentioned in "The Demon" section,) and go into the closed door on the first floor. You will see flickering light shine out from what seems to be the bottom of the door. Use the axe to break down the hidden door and go inside. You'll find the room that the killer was in during the cut scene at the start off the game. The only thing you can interact with is picking up the clue next to the T.V. It is a game cartridge with the title "Lacus Lamia." You can now play the game in the bedroom in the green house. Go play the game. To beat the game "the right way" you have to do it just so. First go to the left area and grab the torch, go to the top '''area and burn one of the human sacrifices. Go to the '''right screen, crouch inbetween two trees shown in the picture to the side for a few seconds to get a clue, and then grab the baby. Take it to the bottom most screen when the moon is full and has those three spikes poking out of it and drop the baby in the pool of what is either orange water or lava (you never know when magical ladies in red robes might be immune to lava.) If the moon isn't full you can just walk off the screen and re-select it until it is. On the same bottom screen, grab to hard to see torch on the right side of the pool of liquid. It's difficult to spot but it's there. Go burn the last human sacrifice and then crouch next to the alter thing in between the two sacrifices until the screen shows a cut scene. You should see a naked woman, instead of the red cloaked witch, rise up as the alter transforms into the three pronged eye. If you don't see this you've done something wrong so try again until it works. Once you have you'll see a glitchy, ragged version of the witch floating next to the T.V. If you don't, go straight down stairs and they should be there. Now that the witch has emerged from the game, re-enter Lacus Lamia and enter the area where you found the first torch. Crouch down a little way past the cross, and you should hear quiet electronic beeps. Listen closely, and you should realize the beeps are actually a repeated message of morse code, which spells out "555-8731." Enter the blonde's house and dial the number in her phone. If it works, you should be greeted by a jumpscare of the Demon's face. Go back into the game and on the left screen, the same area where you heard the morse code, where there is a blue tree and a cross, a door will have appeared on the right side of the tree. Crouch next to the door until the screen changes to a limbo you've now unlocked, with it being the second door to the left. In this there will be a more detailed screen like the one you just came from with a woman holding what must be a dead baby. You now control the lady but you can do no more than move around this limbo. Get her to drop the baby or preferably throw it across the grave, switch to a teenager, and come and get the baby. Take the baby to the kitchen of the green house and the Witch will be swirling furniture around the room. Stand with the baby until the Witch takes it and zooms away. Now when you next see the killer the Witch will attack him. After that, you need to put the blonde girl and the guy together in bed without clothes to unlock the ending. Ending A Requires you to summon all three antagonists, unlock all six doors in limbo to ultimately obtain the locked box. The locked box must seal the singing mother in Lakeview Cabin III and must be given to the crying kid back in Lakeview Cabin V. Here's a video on all three endings but this one is the toughest. (V) Ending B After you have defeated the killer, go to the graveyard and bring the kid the toy ray-gun, tricycle, and football then stab kill him. You must stab the kid repeatedly to receive this ending. Ending C After the killer has been hit by all three antagonists, go to the newly unlocked graveyard and you'll find a crying boy and a knife. You must stab the kid repeatedly to receive this ending. Items * Axe * Bike * Brick * Doll Body * Doll Head * Empty Pill Bottle x3 * Jack-o-Lantern * Ladle * Light Gun * Painting of Red * Pan * Pill Bottle * Poop * Pot * Sling Shot * Spoon x3 * Wooden Spoon Locations * Pink House * Green House * Blue House * Side Walk * Limbo Characters * Jock * Twin Brother * Twin Sister * Blondie Notes * "1 JOHN 3:14" " We know that we have passed from death to life, because we love each other. Anyone who does not love remains in death." If you look at different translations, they have the words "brother" and "sister" in them much more. Category:The Video Game Category:Games